Hear you Me
by Shadowed Destiny
Summary: My first songfic! A tragic event tears Ash and Misty apart. Will Ash get another chance to share his feelings with his true love?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song "Hear You Me" By Jimmy Eat World. Both of these belong to companies with stinkin' rich CEOs. So there.  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone! I decided to write this songfic really late at night so if it stinks, flame me til I'm crunchy and taste good with ketchup. This fic will be relatively short but I hope you still like it.  
  
Characters & Ages  
Ash: 17  
Misty: 18  
Brock: 22  
--------------------------  
Hear You Me  
--------------------------  
  
Ash Ketchum paced back and forth nervously inside of the crowded hospital, Pikachu at his side. He and Brock had been in and out of that place all month long, always waiting to see what would happen to their beloved friend. Ash was a nervous wreck. He wouldn't eat, sleep, or do anything with his Pokemon. He would just mope or laugh or cry or get angry. Then, a doctor came into the waiting room.  
"Mr. Ketchum, you can go in now." He said  
"How is she doing, doctor?" Ash asked  
"It's not looking good. Every day it gets worse."  
Ash winced at the comment but sighed.  
"Thank you. Let's go, guys." Ash, Brock, and Pikachu walked through the halls quietly and came to the room they were looking for. Ash opened the door slowly and saw her. Misty was lying on the hospital bed with different monitors around it. He walked in and sat next to her. He had been doing this for four weeks now. Every day after work, he would come by and stay until closing time by her, just thinking. The time dragged by until it was well into the late hours. Brock stood up from his chair.  
"Ash, I'm going to get something from the eatery. I'll be back in half an hour, ok?  
Ash turned to him. "Huh? Oh, ok."  
With that, Brock left the room. Ash looked at Misty's face, so peaceful and quiet. He sighed as he remembered the day he realized how much he loved her...  
  
*There's no one in town I know*  
*You gave us some place to go.*  
  
"Come on, Ash, I want to show you something." Ash and Misty were walking by a creek on the outskirts of Cerulean City. As they walked, the saw the tiny river widen until they had walked out to a large lake full of water pokemon.  
"Wow! This is great! Look at all of the water pokemon!"  
"Yeah. This is one of the most well-hidden spots in Cerulean City. I knew you'd like it. I caught most of my pokemon at this lake. It's very special to me."  
"This is really something, Misty."  
"Happy Birthday, Ash."  
  
*I never said thank you for that.*  
*I thought I might get one more chance.*  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and their friends and family were all attending a big party for the finalists of the Pokemon League Championships at the Indigo Plateau. Everyone was having a great time and the hours flew by. After the party was over, Ash and Misty sat in a rented jeep and drove back to the trainer's village through downtown Indigo Plateau.   
"You ready for the final round, Ash?" Misty asked  
"You bet I am! I feel like I'm on top of the world tonight."  
"That's great to hear. You know I'll be rooting for you all the way."  
"Thanks, Misty.  
They got to a stoplight and Ash turned to Misty.  
"Misty..."  
"Yes, Ash?"  
"Uh, I wanted to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Well...I wanted to sat that I l-"  
Then, the light turned green and Ash had to stop in mid-sentence as he drove through the intersection. Suddenly, a car went tearing through the avenue and hit the jeep. They screamed as the impact hit. Ash got a quick glance of Misty. After that, it all went black. The next thing Ash knew, he was in a hospital bed with a bandage on his head. Brock and Pikachu were sitting in front of his bed.  
"Ash! You're okay!" Brock said  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
"You were hit by a car on your way back from the party."  
"That's right..." Ash suddenly remembered "Misty! Misty was there, too! What happened to her?"  
"We don't know the doctor is still trying to see how she is doing. He says it looks bad, though."  
"Oh no..."  
  
*What would you think of me now,*  
*so lucky, so strong, so proud?*  
*I never said thank you for that,*  
*now I'll never have a chance.*  
  
At the Indigo Plateau, Ash prepared for his final round at the tournament, only thinking about Misty. His battle was difficult, but he managed to get a victory. That day he had waited so long for had no celebrations, no interviews, no public appearances. He went back to his room, put his trophy on a shelf along with his other awards and cried himself to sleep.  
  
*May angels lead you in.*  
*Hear you me my friends.*  
*On sleepless roads the sleepless go.*  
*May angels lead you in.*  
  
*So what would you think of me now,*  
*so lucky, so strong, so proud?*  
*I never said thank you for that,*  
*now I'll never have a chance.*  
  
*May angels lead you in.*   
*Hear you me my friends.*  
*On sleepless roads the sleepless go.*  
*May angels lead you in.*  
*May angels lead you in.*  
*May angels lead you in.*  
  
*And if you were with me tonight,*  
*I'd sing to you just one more time.*  
*A song for a heart so big,*  
*god wouldn't let it live.*  
  
*May angels lead you in.*  
*Hear you me my friends.*  
*On sleepless roads the sleepless go.*  
*May angels lead you in.*  
  
*May angels lead you in.*  
*Hear you me my friends.*  
*On sleepless roads the sleepless go.*  
*May angels lead you in.*  
*May angels lead you in.*  
  
Ash suddenly looked up at the clock, sniffling. Brock would be back soon and it was almost closing time. The doctor walked in with Brock.  
"Ash, I know this may be hard for you but with my observations on Misty there's a very small chance she will survive this coma. But I can't decide for you. This is up to you."  
"Ok, doctor," Ash sighed and his eyes began to water again. "Turn off the life support. I don't want to have her go on like this."  
The doctor nodded and flipped a switch. The heart meter beeped slowly and then flatlined. Brock and the doctor quietly stepped out of the room as Ash looked at Misty.  
"I love you, Misty. Thanks for everything" Ash whispered this and gave her lips a soft kiss.  
  
Ash sat on the chair, crying with Pikachu sniffling beside him. Just then, he heared a beep. Then another. And another. It was Misty's heart monitor. The heartbeats were steady and Ash almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. He heard soft breathing and stood up by her bed, looking at the miracle that was happening before him. Ash felt a small tap on his shoulders and saw a faint, shining image of what seemed to be an angel before him.  
"Everyone deserves a second chance." was all it said. Then it disappeared.  
"Huh? Is that you, Ash?" a very familiar voice said weakly. Ash turned around to see Misty, slowly sitting up.  
"Yeah, Misty. It's me." He said, smiling  
"What happened?"  
"We crashed on the night of the party. I came out okay but you were in a coma for almost a month."  
"Oh my god..."  
"But for some reason, you came back. And this time I won't miss out on my chance. Misty, I was going to tell you this sooner but I kept chickening out. I wanted to say that I really care about you... And that I love you."  
"Y-you do?" She asked  
"Yeah."  
"I don't know what to say..."  
"It's ok, don't worry. Just relax."   
"Ok."  
Ash grinned at her, tears of happiness rolling down his face. Misty looked up at him with her all-too familiar sparkling aqua eyes and smiled at him. Ash twiddled his thumbs, not knowing what to say.  
"Ash..."  
"Yes?" He asked as Misty slowly leaned forward and kissed him,  
"I love you too."  
Ash hugged her and held her close for a while, as he thought about all of the great times he and Misty had together...  
=============================  
Yeah, yeah, corny ending. Flame me all you want.  
  
Shadowed Destiny 


End file.
